Fairy Tale Princes
by DarkLadies3
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru were just a pair of tricksters living in a forest with their woodcutter father, that was until their fairy tale adventure began... MeiXKaoru, HaruhiXHikaru, plus a mystery pairing


**Disclaimer:** So...for some unknown, strange reason we don't own Ouran...

* * *

Once upon a time there was an old woodcutter that lived alone in the woods with his two sons.

His sons were in fact identical in every way and terribly mischievous, as unwary travelers soon found out..

When they were five they tricked a traveling lord out of his coinpurse by pretending to be evil spirits.

The blonde idiot lord then proceeded to beg them to exorcise the demons from all of his possessions.

They agreed, but, when he handed them his saddlebags, they ran off deep into the woods.

Fortunately the lord was stupid enough to believe them when they called after themselves declaring they were demon spirits and to beware!

When they got home they told their father that they found the riches in a hollow log; he believed them for some reason.

As they grew, the twins became something of a local menace and it was common for passing travelers to give their forest a wide berth.

There was one that refused to fear them or their forest - The Shadow Knight.

Known far and wide as a formidable force, the locals called upon The Shadow Knight to help them be free of the trickster twins.

After much persuasion (and gold), he agreed to eliminate the danger the twins offered.

Of course, the twins had heard about this 'Shadow Knight' and were eager for the challenge, they'd been bored lately anyway.

When he rode into they forest they were expecting a fight, instead, they got a proposition.

The Shadow Knight adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "As I see it we all seek to gain from a partnership," he said coolly.

The twins looked at each other for a moment, speaking without words to each other, before one finally responded for both of them, "What would we gain from this 'partnership'?"

"Besides getting out of this 'charming' forest, anything you want."

Evil, mischievous grins slipped across the twins faces like hot butter across a pan, "We each want a kingdom and a princess to marry."

"Just one princess between the two of you?" Kyoya asked, feigning disinterest.

The grins stayed frozen on the twins faces, but their eyes became cold and hard, "We said 'each' and you know it."

"Just clarifying," Kyoya said while hardly suppressing a smirk.

Then, an agreement was made, bags were packed, and the three of them rode off to the next kingdom - after they robbed the locals blind of course.

Now, The Shadow Knight didn't have what he promised the twins, not yet anyway.

But, he knew how to get it for them, and they knew that he knew how to get it for them; so their partnership held up - for now.

Over the mountains from the twins' forest were two kingdoms ruled by two waring kings who, conveniently enough, each had daughters.

The poor kings never knew what hit them.

Each twin was dispatched to different kingdoms posing as princes biding for the hands of their daughter with promised gifts of gold and jewels that were still on their way...by camel.

For some strange, unknown reason the kings believed the twins, and so, the Shadow Knight was left free to do what he did best - work the shadows - while the twins won the hearts of the fair princesses.

While the twins schmoozed the princesses the Shadow Knight was heating up the war as only he could.

It didn't take much to heat up the war, before anyone knew what was happening war was declared and the "princes" were asked to lead their respective kingdoms into battle.

The players were set, the play was ready to begin, the twins rode out proudly onto the battlefield meeting in the center, they screamed! "You! Can it really be? My long lost twin! I refuse to raise arms against my twin." All of this was said in sync of course.

The battle came to a crashing halt as the soldiers watched, in shock, as the two redheads cried, hugged, and made emotional fools of themselves.

Everyone was touched and confused...

Then, the Shadow Knight appeared with an army of shadow beings at his call, as he charged he yelled, "Hitachiin Princes! Thou hast escaped me once too often! Prepare to die!"

After an initial hesitance, the armies surged forward to protect their princes but they, and the Shadow Knight, became obscured in shadow.

Then, out of the darkness, a blazing light appeared, it resonated from the two brown princesses; who stand, hands clasped, upon the center of the battlefield.

"Stop," said the shorter of the two in a naturally commanding voice.

The entire battlefield froze as the taller gave a flip of her long hair and said, in a stern, if not quite as commanding, tone, "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Why did you two come here if only to start a war?" said Princess Haruhi to the twins.

They looked at their princesses for a moment and then blinked, as if they were coming out of a fog, "W-we-we didn't..."

"You did and you know it!" Princess Mei fumed, with her hands placed on her slender hips.

Kaoru fell to his knees, his sword dropped onto the ground next to him, Hikaru followed suite, the two of them stared blankly at the ground for a moment before letting out piercing screams as dark shadows came racing out of their mouths.

In a reverberating voice the shadows spoke, "Who dares challenge the lord of darkness, the Shadow King himself!"

Princess Mei stepped forward, a golden sword of pure light appearing in her hands, Princess Haruhi was right behind her, with a golden bow of pure light; together, they shouted, "We do!"

Together they ran their weapons through the twins, but they were left unharmed and the dark lord was pushed from their bodies.

The princesses turned swiftly to face The Shadow Knight and his army as Kaoru and Hikaru stared at their princesses with true love shining in their eyes, for that wasn't brought about by the Shadow King.

With a combined attack from sword and arrow the shadow armies were wiped from the land within a few minutes.

Now the Shadow Knight stood alone, the last remnant of darkness left upon the land, unfortunately, every blow from sword or bow couldn't do any damage the darkness was too strong within him.

"You can destroy my master and my armies, but you cannot defeat me!" He cackled madly - obviously he'd cracked.

"You invaded our minds and beings!" Hikaru cried as he struggled to his feet, Kaoru right beside him.

"We will destroy you if its the last thing we do!" Kaoru added fiercely.

The Shadow Knight's laugh was high, hard, and cruel, "You can never destroy me, you fool. For only those that know my true name can destroy me, and died out long ago, I made sure of that."

The twins shared a look, twin mischievous grins in place, "You are... Rumpelstiltskin!"

The Shadow's Knight let out another harsh laugh, "You imbeciles, I did you a service by rescuing you from that forest and your pitiful future and this is how you repay me? Calling me names from an old fairy tale? Have you no shame?"

Suddenly, the bumbling blonde lord from so long ago stumbled onto the battlefield, he turned and faced the Shadow Knight with his hand out stretched. "Kyoya, please, stop this nonsense."

Something inside the Shadow Knight let out a piercing scream, as if it had been mortally stabbed, but all the Shadow Knight did was softly whisper, "Tamaki? I-I-I thought you were dead...it told me you were dead...did it lie to me?"

Tamaki nodded with tears in his eyes, "It did, I never meant to leave you, I'm sorry."

The thing inside the Shadow Knight let out another piercing scream as the knight fell to his knees in front of the blonde lord, "I thought I lost you...it told me that I killed you...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." tears began trickling down the knight's cheeks.

Tamaki gathered his head in his hands, removed Kyoya's glasses and stroked his face, "All is forgiven, be free of it."

The thing inside Kyoya let out one last dying scream and then the darkness was gone. All that remained was a pale, broken shell of a man with a tear stained face.

Tamaki gathered Kyoya into his arms and turned to face those assembled, "Thank you all, for saving him."

Princess Mei and Princess Haruhi simply nodded their heads in the traditional, royal style as Hikaru and Kaoru stood in shock as they all watched the blonde lord and his knight ride away into the sunset.

War averted and kingdoms united, a double wedding was in order.

In gowns of gloriously snowy white, Princess Mei and Princess Haruhi walked down the aisle to their not so princely bridegrooms.

Mei and Kaoru stared lovingly into one another's eyes as they exchanged their vows; Haruhi and Hikaru smiled and laughed.

Far away, in another land, a blonde lord reclined on a couch with his dark knight; together they knew none of the pain that they had suffered while aparrt.

From resting his head against Tamaki's chest, Kyoya looked up at his lover, "So what have you been up to all this time?" Tamaki smiled and said, "Well, it started with me being robbed by a pair of twins and it end with a happily ever after."

* * *

**Author's Note: **By our powers combined we become Captain Planet... Or write fanfiction, your choice.

**Thoughts from the Other Author:** Well, we wanted to return to our roots for collaborations, so we went back to a fairy tale, like Your Typical Princess. I think our skill has improved some since then though. How about none of this was planned and we wrote it one line at a time? I was first, and nicluvly was last, I'm sure you can figure out the pattern from there.

First Line is Enigmaticrose4, Second Line is Nicluvly

* * *

**A little something extra:**

Hunny paused, his fork mere inches from his mouth, about to deliver another piece of delicious cake. Something was niggling at the edge of his brain.

What was it?

Maybe it was...

"Takashi-kun, I think everyone had an adventure without us again."

"Huh," Mori said with a little shrug.

"I wish they'd stop doing that," Hunny said sadly. "I miss going on adventures."

"Yeah."

"Oh, well! At least we get cake, right?"

Mori nodded.

"That's good then," Hunny said happily as he finished taking his bite of cake, adventures completly forgotten about. After all, what do you need adventures for when you have cake?

Enjoy! Read! Review!


End file.
